Virtual imagery may be presented in many different manners. For example, a near-eye display device may be configured to present virtual images as mixed reality images or virtual reality images. Mixed reality images are virtual images displayed with a view of a surrounding physical environment, whereas virtual reality images present an immersive virtual environment in lieu of a view of the physical environment.